Vozes do silêncio
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Nossas lembranças nunca desaparecem por completo. Tanto as boas quanto as ruins. Um dias elas voltam, chamando nossos nomes, sussurrando em silêncio, aquilo que ficou perdido no passado. COMENTO POR FAVOR *-*


- blá blá blá [fala dos personagens]

"blá blá blá" [pensamento dos personagens]

(blá blá blá) [comentários totalmente desnecessários da autora, eles podem ser ou não ignorados. Eles podem ou não aparecer na fic xP]

_blá blá blá _[pensamento]

_- blá blá blá _[fala]

**Vozes do silêncio **

_Meu amor... como queria estar perto de você, queria poder te abraçar, ouvir sua voz chamando pelo meu nome, sentir seus lábios quentes mais uma vez nos meus._

_Por favor, meu amor... venha me ver... venha me buscar... venha me libertar..._

- Chegamos. – Kikyo suspira, sai do carro e abre a porta da casa.

- Aleluia! Finalmente chegamos! – Miroku sai do carro e se espreguiça – uma semana inteira longe das preocupações, apenas aproveitando a vista do mar com a minha querida sangozinha.

- Não se esqueça que a outras pessoas aqui também Miroku.

- Mas há coisas que eu só posso fazer com a minha sangozinha, entendeu inuzinhu...

- Chega Miroku você já disse asneiras suficientes por um dia – Sango puxa Miroku pela orelha e entra na casa super irritada e vermelha.

- Esse ai nunca muda mesmo né? – Ayame ri enquanto observava

- Como vai ficar a divisão dos quartos Kikyo?

- Pode ir entrando e escolhendo os quartos Sesshoumaru, pra mim não faz a menor diferença.

Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kouga e Ayame entram na casa antiga da praia. Aquela casa pertencia à família da Kikyo, há muito tempo ela não era utilizada. Era uma casa linda que ficava perto de uma praia com uma vista particularmente privilegiada, mas por algum motivo Kikyo não gostava muito daquele lugar.

- Kiky? Está tudo bem? – Inuyasha se aproxima da namorada olhando nos seus olhos.

Ela sorri e beija seu rosto – sim está tudo bem.

_Você veio meu amor... você está aqui... venha me ver... venha me encontrar..._

_Lembre-se... Lembre-se..._

_Lembre-se de nossos momentos..._

Inuyasha sobe para o seu quarto e joga-se na cama – haaa.... como é bom poder deitar um pouco – sorrindo olhando em volta – já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que viemos aqui.

- É – Kikyo olhava pensativa para o mar, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Kikyo o que você tem afinal? Se você não queria vir bastava ter falado. Nem teria convidado os outros se soubesse que você iria ficar assim.

- Eu não tenho nada, é só coisa da sua cabeça – Kikyo sai irritada do quarto batendo a porta.

"Ela está muito estranha..." – olha pro teto, vira-se na cama fechando os olhos – a deve ser só TPM.

_Finalmente... depois de tanto tempo você está perto de mim._

_Mas ainda assim não posso me aproximar de você._

_Espero que isso faça com que você lembre-se de nossos momentos juntos._

Inuyasha dormia tranquilamente no quarto enquanto os outros arrumavam suas coisas em seus respectivos quartos, a viajem havia sido longa e ele estava cansando

- _Inuyasha..._

Uma brisa leve entra no quarto tocando levemente o seu rosto.

- _Inuyasha..._

- Quem... – Inuyasha acorda devagar olhando em volta, procurando pela voz que chamava seu nome – "será que era a Kikyo?" – ele se levanta e vai em direção a porta.

- _Inu..._

Ele vira-se rapidamente, mas não vê ninguém, apenas uma rosa branca na janela. Inuyasha se aproxima da janela e pega a rosa – "será que isso também foi a Kikyo?"

Miroku entra no quarto rapidamente tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Ei Inuyasha! Vamos logo pra praia, chega de ficar mofando nesse quarto.

- Ok ok já estou indo – ele coloca a rosa em cima da cama e sai do quarto.

_Você achou o meu presente? Espero que tenha gostado meu amor..._

_Venha me ver amor... estou tão perto de você._

_Sinto sua falta._

Todos vão para a praia. Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Ayame formaram duplas para jogar vôlei, Sesshoumaru e Kagura entraram no mar e Inuyasha e Kikyo ficaram deitados juntos de baixo do guarda-sol. O dia estava perfeito, poucas nuvens no céu, o sol forte mostrando sua vivacidade e a água do mar estava perfeita.

- EI! Sesshyzinho tem certeza que não quer jogar?

- Repita isso Miroku que você vai ver o que vou jogar na sua cabeça.

- Eu em cruzes! Que mal humor.

- E você Lassie não vem jogar? Vai ficar se escondendo ai?

- Não meu amado lobinho de quinta categoria. Prefiro ficar aqui com a minha namorada.

- Ta gente chega disso vamos jogar – Ayame pega a bola e da o primeiro saque – quem perder lava a louça ta?

Kikyo ri e abraça Inuyasha – fico feliz que tenha me escolhido.

- E porque não escolheria? – ele ri e a abraça– a sim por falar nisso, eu gostei da rosa que deixou no meu quarto.

- Rosa? Que rosa? – Kikyo se afasta um pouco de Inuyasha – Do que você está falando?

- A rosa branca que deixou no meu quarto – ele a abraça novamente e ri – ta com amnésia é? – continua rindo um pouco até que percebe que a respiração de Kikyo se altera um pouco e ela fica um pouco tremula – Kiky você está bem? – Inuyasha se afasta um pouco para poder olhar o rosto da namorada e se surpreende ao ver que ela estava pálida e com uma expressão de medo e espanto em seu rosto – Kikyo você está bem?!? O que aconteceu? Foi algo que disse?

Kikyo se recompõe rapidamente e sorri como se nada tivesse acontecido – não foi nada Inu, acho que a minha pressão baixou. Deve ter sido isso.

- Não quer ir descansar lá no quarto?

- Não, não estou bem. – ela se levanta rapidamente tirando um pouco da areia que estava nas suas pernas – vou nadar um pouco – anda apressadamente para a água.

- Espera eu vou com você! – Inuyasha levanta rápido também e entra na água – o que aconteceu? Você mudou tão rápido de humor...

Ela sorriu e o abraça – Não aconteceu nada.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo Inu, não aconteceu nada – enquanto Kikyo abraçava o namorado olhava fixamente para a janela do segundo andar que ficava de frente para o mar – mão aconteceu nada.

_A cada dia que passa, sinto que você está um pouco mais perto de mim._

_Fico feliz._

_Mas ainda falta muito..._

_Siga o som da minha voz... chamar o seu nome... e tente se lembrar dos dias que passamos juntos..._

_Eu sei._

_Eu sei que você não esqueceu nossas memórias dos tempos preciosos que passamos juntos..._

_Tente se lembrar... por favor..._

Já se passaram três dias desde que eles chegaram a casa de praia. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, todos menos Kikyo cujo humor piorava a cada dia. Ficava de mau humor de repente e parecia que se sentia vigiada por alguém ou alguma coisa. Isso estava incomodando a todos, principalmente Inuyasha que por mais que tentasse perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo Kikyo apenas sorria o abraçava e dizia que não era nada.

Naquele dia não havia sol. Estava chovendo forte, o céu estava cinza escuro, as ondas do mar estavam fortes e rebeldes batendo nas pedras violentamente. É claro que por causa da chuva ninguém pode sair de casa.

- Nossa que tédio...

- Concordo com o Miroku – Kouga boceja deitado no sofá no colo de Ayame – não tem nada pra fazer.

- Eu vi um pouco de chocolate na geladeira e frutas, por que não fazemos um fondue?

- Ótima idéia sangozinha! – Miroku sorri e abraça a namorada – então todos de acordo?

- Claro, adoro fondue de chocolate – Ayame sorri – será que os outros querem também?

- É mesmo... ei! Lassie será que seu irmão e a namorada não querem comer com agente?

- Lassie é a vizinha lobo fedido – Inuyasha olha irritado para Kouga e depois volta a folhear a revista que ele achou entediadamente – meu irmão está dormindo no quarto com a namorada.

- Dormindo né...? sei sei – Miroku ri até que leva uma beliscão de Sango nas costas – Ei isso dois sangozinha.

- Que bom – Sango da outro beliscão – mas e a Kikyo Inuyasha?

- Acho que ela quer ficar dormindo no quarto, estava muito cansada.

- Mas o que há com ela? Ela anda tão estranha.

- Não sei lá sempre diz que não é nada.

- Deve haver algo, hoje de manhã quando eu e a Ayame perguntamos o que tinha naquele quarto no fim do corredor ela ficou super alterada e foi muito grossa dizendo que não tinha nada da nossa conta lá.

- A sim... esse quarto né...

- O que tem ele Inuyasha? Você sabe né?

- É Lassie o que há naquele quarto?

Inuyasha olhou para os amigos na sala e viu que todos o olhavam com a mesma curiosidade no rosto. Ele suspirou e sentou no chão e os outros fizeram a mesma coisa formando um circulo – bom... aquele quarto pertencia a irmã mais nova da Kikyo, ela se chamava Kagome... ela... ela morreu a cinco anos atrás – Inuyasha se levantou e foi até uma estante e pegou uma foto e entregou para Sango que passou de mão em mão até chegar no Inuyasha novamente – ela não tinha uma saúde muito forte e um dia, quando estávamos nessa casa passando as férias, ela estava demorando pra descer... e... quando subi pra ver o que tinha acontecido encontrei-a morta no chão - todos ficaram em silêncio apenas escutando a chuva que batia forte nas janelas da casa.

- Nossa... deve ter sido difícil para Kikyo... não sei como ficaria se Kohako morre-se...

- Todos sofreram – Inuyasha fica olhando fixamente para a foto em sua, olhando cada traço daquela garota de cabelos longos pretos, olhos castanhos e sorridente – sabe... nem sempre eu namorei a Kikyo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Miroku o olha confuso – como assim não namora ela desde que você se conheceram? Pensei que namorasse com ela faz seis anos.

- Não eu a conheço há seis anos, mas namoro ela faz dois anos – ele suspira ainda olhando para a foto – antes... eu namorava a Kagome.... – levanta lentamente coloca a foto de volta na estante – eu a conheci numa loja de doces que ficava perto da casa dela – ele senta-se novamente e sorri enquanto lembrava – ela adorava doces e sempre estava sorrindo... apesar de ter um estado delicado de saúde isso nunca a impediu de sorrir nem de... viver.

_Meu amor venha me ver..._

_Por favor..._

_Estou aqui... no mesmo lugar..._

_Eu nunca te esqueci._

_Nunca..._

_E nem por um momento deixei que o que sinto por você morresse dentro do meu peito_

Aquele era o último dia deles na casa e todos estavam tentando aproveitar ao máximo. Na verdade todos menos Inuyasha, que não tinha dormindo muito bem na noite anterior e preferiu ficar em casa dormindo em quanto os outros foram para a praia. Ele dormia tranquilamente no quarto, parecia que nada poderia acordá-lo.

_- Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha abriu seus olhos lentamente e levantou da sua cama devagar sem ter noção de seus atos.

_- Inuyasha..._

Seguiu a voz que chamava seu nome até o final do corredor inconscientemente.

- _Inuyasha..._

Parou na frente da porta de um quarto e a abriu lentamente. Assim que entrou no quarto ele despertou daquilo que achava que era um sonho e entrou em outro, pelo menos para os seus olhos aquele era outro sonho. O quarto que estava era o quarto da sua antiga namorada, Kagome. O quarto não havia mudado em nada, estava tudo no lugar, tudo do jeito que ele lembrava inclusive com fotos dos dois juntos em uma estante do quarto.

- Kagome... – as lembranças que Inuyasha, escondidas em sua mente, retornaram num instante muito forte que precisou sentar-se na cama para que não desabasse ali naquele chão novamente – Kagome... – deitou na cama abraçando o travesseiro contra seu peito, tentando sentir o cheiro da sua amada nele – por que...? Por que Kagome? – lágrimas começam a deslizar pela sua face lentamente – Por que você tinha que morrer...? Sinto a sua falta...

_Lembre-se..._

_- Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha levanta da cama rapidamente e olha para janela que ficava atrás da cama. Ao olhara para o beiral da janela ele encontra novamente uma rosa branca.

- Essa rosa...

_**Flash Back**_

- SURPRESA!

- Inuyasha! Elas são lindas! – Kagome pega o buque de flores e sorri.

- Bom... – envergonhado, sorri sem jeito - eu não sabia que tipo de flor você ia gostar... por isso peguei essa rosas brancas porque eu achei que combinavam mais com você.

- Eu amei elas – Kagome sorri e beija Inuyasha.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

- Kagome... – ele começa a chorar novamente.

- Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vira-se rapidamente e se depara com Kikyo na porta do quarto encarando-o seriamente e com os olhos curiosos dos seu amigos – o que você pensa que está fazendo nesse quarto?

- Eu... eu... eu ouvi uma voz me chamando... e de repente estava aqui...

- Você acha que eu sou besta?!?!

- Kikyo, calma não é preciso se alterar.

- Você fica fora disso Sango! Nem você, nem ninguém têm haver com isso!

- Kikyo não desconte neles algo que você quer descontar em mim. Alias nem eles nem eu merecemos o seu humor nos últimos dias! Afinal o que de errado com você?

- O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COMIGO?!?!? O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COM VOCÊ! A cada dia nessa maldita casa eu vejo sombras da minha irmã tentando se aproximar de você! E você está adorando!

- Mas do que você está falando?!?!

- Ora, Inuyasha! Não se faça de bobo! Eu estou falando disso! – Kikyo pega uma das fotos do Inuyasha com a irmã dela na bancada – A Kagome mesmo depois de morta tenta me separar de você que é o MEU NAMORADO! E você não faz NADA pra impedir! NADA!

- Isso é ridículo!

- Ridículo é você por ainda pensar nela – joga a foto na parede quebrando o porta retrato de vidro em diversos pedaços – mesmo depois de tanto tempo morta você ainda pensa nela! EU sou sua namorada! Não ela! Ela está morta! MORTA!

- Como você pode falar isso?!? Você sabe o quanto eu amei ela! Você sabe o quanto sofri com a morte dela! – Inuyasha se aproxima de Kikyo e a segura pelos ombros – E como você pode ser tão fria falando da sua própria irmã?!?!

- ELA ROUBOU VOCÊ DE MIM! – Kikyo empurra Inuyasha e começa a chorar de raiva.

- Gente calma vamos conversar calmamente... – Ayame tenta se aproximar de Kikyo para acalmá-la, mas é empurrada bruscamente pela mesma caindo no chão

- CALE A BOCA GAROTA VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA!

- Ei! Olha como você fala com a minha namorada! – Kouga ajuda Ayame a levantar do chão e fica entre as duas – Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com ela?!?

- Eu penso que sou muito melhor que ela!

Inuyasha puxa Kikyo pelo braço e a encara seriamente – O que deu em você? Você não ficou triste pela morte da sua irmã? Até aprece que ela não significo nada pra você Kikyo!

- Ela roubou você de mim, você era meu, você TINHA que ser meu – encarando-o seriamente o abraça – EU TE AMEI MAIS DO QUE ELA! ELA NÃO TE MERECIA! – começa a chorar – Por isso fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance pra ficar com você!

- O que você fez...? - Inuyasha afasta Kikyo dele olha para ela com medo da resposta para a pergunta.

- Eu só fiz o que era necessário. – Kikyo se aproxima dele e coloca a mão no rosto dele – Você não entende? Ela estava no nosso caminho... ela não queria que agente ficasse juntos... – Inuyasha se afasta dela com a cabeça baixa – amor...?

- Você... você está dizendo... – levanta a cabeça com os olhos vermelhos e inchados – VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE MATOU SUA PRÓPRIA IRMÃ!??!?!?

- Era preciso! Você não percebe?!??! Ela estava no NOSSO caminho!

- SUA LOUCA! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO!??!?! EU A AMAVA!

- MAS AGORA EU SOU O SEU AMOR! EU! E SÓ EU!

- Pra mim agora você não passa de uma louca que matou o amor da minha vida por egoísmo próprio!

- SEU IDIOTA! – em seu acesso de raiva Kikyo pega os porta retratos com as fotos dos dois juntos e começa a jogar em Inuyasha – EU FIZ TUDO ISSO PORQUE TE AMAVA SEU INGRATO! – antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa Sesshoumaru e Kouga seguram Kikyo pelos braços – ME SOLTEM SEUS IDIOTAS!

- Inuyasha? Você está bem? – Miroku se aproxima do amigo que estava com vários cortes pelo rosto, braços e corpo – É melhor levarmos você para o hospital.

Inuyasha olha para Miroku ainda abalado com o que acabara de descobrir – não... não... estou bem.

- SEU IDIOTA! QUERO QUE MORRA! QUERO QUE MORRA COMO AQUELA DESGRAÇADA! – depois de muito esforço Kikyo joga outro porta retrato na direção do rosto de Inuyasha, mas antes que pudesse jogá-lo um vento forte e repentino empurra Kikyo para a parede fazendo ela bater a cabeça a perder a consciência.

Sango se aproxima de Kikyo – ela está bem, só está desmaiada.

- Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Kouga Olhou para Inuyasha procurando uma resposta.

- Que foi? Você acha que eu fiz isso?

- Então quem foi em?!?

_- Fui eu..._

Todos se viram rapidamente para o local de onde a voz veio, e todos ficam perplexos com o que vêem a sua frente. Aquela garota da foto, que todos diziam que estava morta, estava bem na frente deles sorrindo, com um vestido branco e um buque de rosas brancas na mão.

- Kagome... é você?

_- Sim sou eu Inuyasha. –_ela sorri se aproxima de Inuyasha – _Eu estive aqui esse tempo todo, estava presa nessa casa. Esperando você voltar. _

- É você mesmo...?

Kagome sorri novamente coloca as flores em cima da cama e abraça-o – _sim... sou eu... eu esperei tanto tempo Inuyasha... esperei aqui nessa casa, com a esperança de que você voltaria para que descobrisse a verdade... agora que você já sabe eu posso ir embora desse lugar._

- O que você quer dizer com isso...?

- _Eu quero dizer que vou deixar essa casa._

- Não... – ainda abraçando-a, Inuyasha começa a chorar – você não pode! Kagome por favor não vá! Não me deixe novamente... por favor.

Kagome se afasta um ouço para poder ver os olhos de Inuyasha. Estavam vermelhos, encharcados pelas lágrimas – _É preciso meu amor... só fiquei presa nessa casa por causa do meu desejo de você saber toda a verdade... sobre a minha morte. –_ passando a mão suavemente pela face, secava suas lágrimas e deixavam caminhos no seu rosto – _Eu estou morta meu amor... nada podemos fazer sobre isso, só posso te tocar agora por causa da nossa ligação que pode superar essa barreira entre nós dois._

_-_ Mas o que eu farei sem você...? Eu preciso de você... – as pernas de Inuyasha ficam fracas, e ele se senta na cama para que não desabasse sobre o chão – o que você quer que eu faça...? Não quero ficar longe de você... – abaixa a cabeça e fala baixo – eu te amo...

_- Viva Inuyasha. Eu quero que você viva. – _Kagome levanta a cabeça, e olha nos olhos dele – _Eu também quero ficar com você meu amor, mas não importa onde você esteja eu sempre estarei com você. _– ela senta no colo dele, passando a mão no rosto dele secando os últimos vestígios das lágrimas – _Não ficaremos separados por muito tempo Inu. Estaremos juntos novamente em breve, e quando esse dia chegar nada nem ninguém poderá nos separar novamente. Isso é uma promessa, né? – _sorri.

Inuyasha sorri e passa os dedos levemente pelos lábios de sua amada – Sim... é uma promessa. – ele abraça-a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo e a beija, deixando uma última lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam, Kagome desaparecia lentamente, pouco a pouco, até desaparecer por completo. Inuyasha continua sentado na cama olhando para o nada, talvez com uma pequena esperança de que ela voltasse a aparecer novamente.

Miroku foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Inuyasha. Ele sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele – Inuyasha? Está tudo bem?

Inuyasha sai do seu transe e olha para todos que estavam no quarto e suspira – Eu estou bem, eu só preciso de um tempo. – ele deita na cama e fecha os olhos – Me deixem sozinho, por favor.

Todos saem do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Kouga e Sesshoumaru levaram Kikyo para um quarto vazio da casa e a trancaram lá, os outros foram procurar o que fazer para dar um tempo de paz para Inuyasha, que ainda tentava digerir o que acabar de acontecer.

- Uma promessa... – abre os olhos e olha para o buque de rosas. Sorri e pega o buque. – eu vou viver Kagome, mas por favor me espere... logo estaremos juntos novamente.

_Vou te esperar... Inuyasha._

_**Fim**_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Oie pessoal :3

Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic xD

Por favor comentem *-* críticas e elogios são aceito ^-^

Críticas porque nos ajudam a melhorar e elogios porque deixam uma certa autora de fanfic, no caso eu, muito muito feliz \o/

Antes que alguém me diga, eu sei a participação da Kagura nessa fic foi num tanto quanto pequena...

**Kagura: **PEQUENA?!?!?! EU NÃO DISSE NADA

Bom... como eu ia dizendo antes, da estressadinha ali chegar ao recinto... eu sei que a participação dela na fic foi pequena, mas é claro q eu me senti meio "culpada" por isso xD

Então... eu vou fazer uma fic só pra ela ^-^

**Kagura:** Humpf! U-U bom msm.

Ai ai T-T gizuis

Bom, bjus pessoal e espero que tenham gostado da fic

**COMENTEM PLIXXXX**

_**Zaah-chan x3**_

-


End file.
